The Fall of Wrath
by CosmicCats
Summary: Wrath believes he is sent to rest with Izumi after the battle with gluttony, but wakes to a terrifying discovery that his miserable life has yet to end. Fate meets him with a new Rose. What is there left to do but to keep going?, a similar wording of the full metal. Original Wrath in Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

_**I…. I just wanna see mom again… **_

Light. Florence yellow beaming from the stone doorway leading onward to what may ever be on the other side. It's carvings from ancient times never understood aside from the fact that he knew he was dead. Marveling at it, but for once showing no fear.

It opened slowly, his long dark hair flowing around him as the light was shielded by a shadow of the woman who he hated in living, and loved in death. Her comforting smile and arms outstretched waiting for him to embrace.

It was all too much, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. There was no more pain. No more regret. Death had released it all from him.

He gathered himself up, eyes never tearing away from hers as he stood taking small steps towards her. And like usual, Izumi hadn't hesitated. She loved him even as the monster he became.

They stood there for a moment, holding each other tightly. His cheek nuzzled into her abdomen as the light radiated off of them. Glittering into the white. He was ready. The start of an ending. The only hope remaining was maybe he'd be able to watch from afar as the brothers rekindled everything they had lost, leaving Al alone to sacrifice him. Though a decision he wouldn't want to take back.

It tugged at the corner of his lips, the thought of it. After all their fighting, Wrath only wished them well being in his death.

oo

The sky was gray, almost black as the rain poured down heavily from it. It was so strong that day that the surrounding area had almost been shrouded from sight. The only visibility being that of the darkened trees with branches limp.

It was cold. From the warmth of death to the cold feel of reality, that's all that first registered as his mind gained consciousness. Fingers weakly flexing, face frowning. And… It was wet. Though only parts of his body could feel it. His entire body felt too heavy to move yet.

In the distance, her black hair swayed around her hips. Trying to brush her dark pink bangs out from her face to see.

Today was a hell of a day to run an errand for someone, starting off rather lovely then all of a sudden turning sour. Like this weather had hit out of nowhere.

Rose sloshed through puddles, trying her best not to slip and fall in her sandals.

"Today is so horrible.. God I feel disgusting," she said aloud with only the sounds of rushing water to greet her.

She strained, praying deep down not to catch a cold from this. Though she shouldn't have chosen to continue this task in the first place, being as the rain hit earlier that day. Though she thought she'd be there by now, not interrupted by its current downpour with no shelter in sight.

"The next town shouldn't be That far off.. Come on no-," she began but stopped. Eyes straining to focus on a figure lying on the ground blocking her path.

Rose hesitantly walked up to it, face growing more concerned as it came into view.

It was a young man, possibly around her age. Hair nearly as dark as hers yet twice as long, soaked in the mud with his body sprawled out. Bags were heavy under his eyes, and he was so pale that she wondered if he were dead or sick.

"Hey.. Um can you hear me?," she gently called out, bending down closer while hugging her knees.

… _that isn't mom's voice… _

Wrath heard her. Just barely enough to catch his attention and connect the pieces that it was not her. And things weren't as they appeared. The warm feeling of relief on him was gone, replaced with fear.

Rose watched as his face contorted into a deep scowl, tilting his head in her direction with lips barely parting to take shallow breaths.

"It's okay now. Are you hurt? I need to get you out of thing rain or you'll get sick," she said again, carefully placing her hand on his upper arm. He was ice cold, God knows how long he'd been out in this rain.

He barely opened his eyes, staring at her through half lidded lashes.

In return she gasped, recoiling her hand to her heart. Pierced with purple slitted eyes that were not human.

Wrath only stared at her, unable to see clearly yet. Everything was a blur but the feeling was starting to come back, drops of rain pouring down on his body and the black sky above. This wasn't heaven sent. Nor rest. He was.. Alive.

Her eyes widened as his did, hers rippled with uncertainty with the way he was looking at her. Confusion and anger beginning to seep in. She wasn't his mom. He didn't know this woman, with no recollection of those deep blue eyes. Her face. Her voice. Nothing was was it was supposed to be. He balled his hands into a fist.

"You are not Her.," he said angrily.

"What?.. No I uh, my names Rose," she whispered. Which only enticed anger even more at the mention of a familiar name.

"Don't lie to me!," he screamed, in a flash throwing her onto her back and towering over. Pinning her wrist above her head, his angered expression only an inch away from her frightened one.

Both of their breathing was ragged, one in terror and the other completely unhinged.

Rose struggled beneath him, trying to pry her arms from his death grip that she felt could snap her arms at any moment. But he was too strong. Flicks of his face falling on the side of her face.

She could only remain there like an animal to prey as this creature with purple eyes stared down at her.

"Where am I!? Where is my mom!?," he screamed at her, causing her to turn her head away from him. The rain falling harder.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Wraths eyed her up and down for any sign of deceit, though in his half sane mind he could've killed her then and there. Something was tugging at him. Perhaps the distraction of the world around.

He brought his face away from hers to look around, gawking at the unfamiliar sights. Long roads narrowing into far away villages, sand mixed in among forest. This wasn't home. This was a nightmare.

"Is this the price I must pay," he said aloud. His expression softening for a moment.

He remembered the way Edward spoke of equivalency. Or Dante saying time and time again how it was not so in life. Maybe this was the path he was granted for his wicked ways. In a way maybe if he was a good person, there was still no salvation for the damned with no soul. There was nothing.

"P-Please..," Rose cried out, drawing his attention back.

Her pupils dilated at his sharpened teeth snarling at her immediately before letting go, darting out of sight in an instant at insane speed.

She rolled over in the puddle, coughing hard from holding her breath in fear. Rubbing her wrist at the hard hold. But as she looked around, he was gone. Not even a shadow from the rain.

Wrath ran. He ran as far as he could from the wretched woman, his mind screaming. Uncaring at the rain hitting his eyes, descending deep into the nearby forest. He needed to be alone. Anywhere would do before he slaughtered someone.

Passing over roots and ducking under branches. Everything looked the same even though he knew it was all new. Never before walking these lands. Everything felt completely off. Just where was he? That girl seemed normal enough but that was the point. He could sense even she was not of His world.

Coming upon an abandoned house, roof collapsed and all, he stopped. Breathing heavy from the assault put on his body.

Though his mind said no, he didn't care. Leaving his body on autopilot to go forth to find shelter from the weather for now to think clearly. This was all too much to take in.

Bending down to passing through broken roof, he peered inside. Nothing but remnants of wood remained, but far off was a window with enough shade to show his reflection.

Wrath gasped, hands coming up to his face, while doing so panicking further at the realization that he had automail. He was trembling, looking down at his body. The fake arm and fake leg still there, unbroken as if his battle with gluttony had not happened. Did he even die? Did that happen? He was positive.

But his face now was almost a stranger. It was no longer as childlike in youth to before. Now more manly, defined in age matching possibly Edwards. Could being in the gate… Had he been in a trance for some time? Was he asleep? And if so, was he still? Was this a nightmare?

oo

**So this Wrath enters an alternate universe, which we know as FMA Brotherhood and meets their Rose. Along with other modern characters that are slightly off. There's no recollection at how long its been since he was in the gate or if it was a quick thing. Pretty much a crack pairing lol**

**Chapters won't be so short everytime. **


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

How would anything fair without him? Would it be a normal cycle of the world spinning, never ceasing for a second to consider his demise? Or would this all crumble down, proving that it had all been a nightmare.

Maybe this was an illusion. A test needed to be taken in order for the walls to crash, leading him back to Al in the forgotten city. That he had never died in the first place.

Wrath stared at his flesh hand, making a fist then opening several times. There was sensation, nerve endings connected. He could feel the cold cement underneath him, and the breeze that blew in from the broken window. The sun setting perfectly to reflect on glass fragments littered across the floor. It was empty and discarded this place, just like himself.

There was no telling how long he had sat there in the shadow of the rundown house, nor did he care. A homunculus could survive without food or water. It was the drive of memories that kept their minds in a bleek of insanity and that is how he'd remain. Recalling the faces of people who viewed him as a monster, so rightfully so.

_.. How am I supposed to die…. How am I supposed to live without a purpose. No drive for her, no humanity. _

_"P-Please.." _

His eyes widened slightly at the recollection of that girl who called herself Rose. Maybe it was a coincidence, she didn't even have the same skin color as the previous one. But, like the typical stupid humans, she seemed to want to help him. Falling victim to the murderous intent his kind had.

It had been days now. The surroundings completely silent aside from nature with birds chirping. A few foxes here and there. All the more proving that it would all turn like a wheel without him in the cycle of life. Maybe he could sit here forever until his body rotted. Hell, what did any of it matter.

Izumi came to mind with the regrets he had in his previous life. All the times he was cruel to her, even resulting in violence. It was all forgiven and cast out, only to be taken from him.

He scowled hard, nose wrinkled into a snarl with the ends of his hair raised. If there was anything he knew that he could do best by all of that, was destroy. After all he was Wrath itself carnated into a living form. And he would break this world apart bit by bit if that's what it took to reek the havoc that played in his head.

So he stood. Mind set on a goal to somehow end this cycle and maybe the world with it for all he cared. Fury burned in his eyes.

Storming out from the abandoned building and making his way steadily out of the foliage, ducking under branches and stepping on roots.

It only took a few minutes before he was close to the end of the small forest area, already able to see the road mixing in with desert sand on the outskirts. The same place he had woke. But before he took a final step out to continue on, he crouched down. Voices approaching.

"How much farther till Leore? I'm dying of thirst here!"

"Not by much brother. We've gotta travel through this deserted part first and it should be right after that."

It sounded too familiar. Though one's voice was off than when he last saw him. How would they fare differently in this world?

Peering out from behind the tree with quiet gasp under his breath came at the sight of the brothers. Eerily the same though it seemed like time lines were off.

Roughly coming up into the small road, was Edward first. He appeared exactly the same, followed by Alphonse who wore the armor before getting his body back. Could he been sent back in time perhaps? If so that wouldn't explain the growth, unless time moved differently in the gate. Had consuming the stones beforehand have helped alter his entire presence? This was all nonsense.

"I'll just make a well right here!," Edward exclaimed, cheerfully clapping his hands together and pressing them to the ground. In an instant it sprang up, water flowing out into the air for a moment like a miniature rain shower.

Al recoiled, quickly backing away and covering his head.

"Careful or you'll wash off my seal!"

For some reason the scene before him infuriated him. Like all of the progress that had happened with the homunculus was for not, they didn't seem stressed at all.

He clenched his fist, walking out into the opening to face them. Though they didn't notice right away.

They bickered back and forth with the full metals complaint over the upcoming heat and his younger brothers ability to continue on forever without rest, until Al quieted, tilting his head to the side to peer at the person in the shade of trees.

"Brother.. There's someone staring at us," he whispered, the other ceasing his whines and swiftly turning. A chill sent down his spine at the offenses expression. His face hardened.

"Hey you, got a problem?," he hollared.

Al immediately tugged his red jacket back, "Don't be so rude! He looks scary!"

Wrath merely stared at them, brows furrowed while stepping out into the sunlight to reveal himself better.

The brothers gasped slightly, noticing he had the same automail on the same missing limbs. His odd hair and clothing with red lines around his skin. His eyes fixated on Al.

"Do you happen to know why I was brought here? I thought I'd be fuel to unlocking the other side for your brother," he asked sternly.

But they only stilled. Both exchanging looks for second at the strange question.

"Al if this is a friend of yours you best fess up," Ed whispered over his shoulder.

"N-No I've never seen him before.."

Wrath gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You act as if you don't know me," he interrupted, taking another step twords them while they in return took on back in a defensive posture. He gave them a bewildered look.

"Thats because we don't," Edward admitted. Watching at the young guys face go to shock for a second, to severe anger the next. Snarling at them and beginning to stride over.

"Allow me to remind you then if that's how it is," he snapped, sprinting at them before charging full speed.

Edward immediately clapped his hands together and put up a large wall around 15ft high for defense in order to slow the enemy down.

But Wrath merely jumped over it, spinning in the air with grace as he came down. A harsh kick directly at Ed's chest send him flying around the grounds while Al staggered back in panic at this strangers ability.

No ordinary person should've been able to jump over something so high.

He fell back, trying to scoot away to compose himself but Wrath dashed at him next.

"You don't remember me!?," he yelled, reaching out to grab the suit of armor and tear him apart.

But his vision went blank. The white too bright to be able to see, and felt nothing underneath him.

Wrath blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes hard. When he opened them, he saw nothing but white once more. The floor he sat on. It was triggering as he began to hyperventilate, no longer in the area he just was with the duo.

"Relax, it's quite obvious where you are ain't it?," a voice called.

He turned around, shrieking at the formless figure who sat opposite to him. A large grin plastered on its face in amusement by its guest behavior.

"Who are you!?"

"I am you!"

Wrath moved away to distance himself from the being. It was too strange, it's cocky attitude made him apprehensive. In all the time he spent in the gate, he had never seen this thing before in his life.

"Still want mommy?," it mocked. Chuckling at his astonished face.

"You aren't deserving of mommy."

Wrath hissed, dashing for the white figure for striking a nerve, but landed on nothing. His mind playing tricks on him in this strange demention.

His eyes darted around at the laughter that rang out, growing louder and louder. So much so that he closed his eyes tight and gripped the sides of his head.

"Stop it!"

It ceased. Sensing that he wasn't alone just yet, he stayed tense.

Then, it replaced with another sound. A more eerie and horrifying one of a babies cry.

Wraths eyes flew open, slamming his head onto the ground and holding the sides of his head so hard he thought he'd crush himself. It was far worse, the one thing he hated more than anything. Visions of himself being taken into the gate by black hands as Izumi offered him to it.

"Stop it Stop it Stop it STOP IT! SHUT IT UP NOW!," he screamed, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball in defense.

Mixed with the babies cry was the laughter, slowly allowing the other part to die out as it revealed itself once more. Floating down to where the agonized boy lay.

It's grin still apparent.

"I am God in itself, there's nothing I don't know."

His breathing didn't slow down, still a blank look staring into nothing.

"I'm not sending you back I'll say before you even ask. And no, there's no way of going home either."

His purple eyes slowly looked up at it. It clocked it's head at him.

"You look pathetic."

"What.. What do you want then"

It clasped its hands together in joy. "A proposition! Consider it a kind gesture, one I've never offered before!"

Wrath composed himself hesitantly, drawing himself up but eyes never tearing away from this disturbing thing.

"Of what exactly?"

"You always wanted to be human if I recall"

"Don't all homunculus?"

"Oh no not here dear boy," it began playfully. Wrath scowled in confusion.

"There's a whole new ballgame in this world I'll warn. Things are the same, though they also aren't. But as for you, I'll make you human."

His eyes widened for a moment and expression softened.

"But! Not right now," he chuckled, finding delight in his pained face due to its teasing.

"You aren't worthy enough of becoming one. So sad."

"Then why the hell tell me that!?," he roared, standing up to be ready to attack once more.

"Because you don't act human," it replied in a serious tone. Cause him to stop.

"I want to see you Feel human. Understand them. Maybe then I'll grant this desire of yours."

Wrath looked downcast for a moment. "How do I do that exactly?"

"Figure it out," the being shouted.

He coward away as the light suddenly grew, shielding his eyes unable to see the thing anymore.

"Wait! I have questions!"," he called but no answer. Only the feel of intensity surging through his body in blindness.

oo

"For the last time will you put him down, toss him over in the sand!," Edward snapped, glaring at Al who luged around the stranger, carrying his unconscious body in his arms.

"He knew us! And the gate! Trust me Brother, something good will come out of this!," he replied, looking down at him.

Edward grew serious. "Did you get a look at his eyes? He's even got gagged teeth. Who knows if He is even a person."

Al didn't reply. Unable to argue with the strange attributes this person did have. The way he moved, the angst in his face. Whatever he was, it was their job to try and help, or get to the bottom of it before he attacked anyone else.

But even in rest as he looked down at him, he still seemed so pained.

They reached the desert town in due time, people giving looks at their strange appearance.

They passed by shops and outside bar areas, people scurrying away not wanting to get involved. It was apparent they were not from around here.

Until one woman approached them.

"H-Hello travelers, is your friend there hurt?"

Ed gave him a scowl to answer carefully since for now, the unwanted company was determined to be dangerous. But Al disregarded it.

"We found him on the outskirts of town. Is there some place we can bring him to rest?"

She grinned anxiously, turning to point at a very tall building off to the other side of town. So large that it was seen over the other rooftops.

"That is the father's church, he will find a place for you and your friend for the night," she motioned smiling.

"Thanks," Ed said waving with a toothy grin as they passed her, making way to get this stranger in a place they can watch him. It was perfect to think of a secure room to hoard him in so he couldn't hurt anyone else. Possibly interrogate when he awoke.

It was midday anyways. By now Edward was starved and glad to be able to sit down, maybe taking time later to investigate this towns recent talk of the philosophers stone.

The outside of it was breathtaking in comparison to their size. Followed by a large statue of a man with a staff, a sun behind his head with a long beard.

"Must be their God I'm guessing," Ed said, looking back at Al who only paid attention to the person in his arms. He placed his hands on his hips, waiting for a reply.

But Al stared intently. Watching him turn his head to a different side every now in then, clenching his sharp teeth. Beads of sweat on the side of his forehead.

"I don't think he's well Brother."

"Fine fine, let's get him some help inside. But I'm not going easy just because you feel sorry for him."

Entering the large estate, two men immediately came up rather aggressively. Pointing guns in complete black suits.

They stopped. Edward raising his hands above his head.

"Well what a nice way to treat common folk."

"They are just overly protective," a voice chimed in from afar, causing the men to lower their weapons and turn. Lowering themselves down onto one knee to honor the old man who came.

He smiled big, extending his arms out in a kind gesture.

"Do not be so quick to aim at people needing aid. Can't you see the boy they carrying in their arms is ill?" as he came closer, his lips parted. Examining the odd appearance of him in familiarity, a look that Edward noticed.

"Yea we uh, would like a place for the night please. We found this guy outside of town, hes not doing so well.," Al added, bringing the old man's attention back. He only smiled again, nodding at the request.

"Yes yes of course, you must forgive me. Come, my men here will kindly show you to a room. I am father Cornello by the way. Please come make an acquaintance after you are settled."

They stood at his orders, motioning for the brothers to follow them.

"I will also send someone to help with your friend."

The full metal waved politely, following behind everyone while keep a close eye on his surroundings. It all seemed to suspicious how easily they'd offer them sanctuary, hell it would've been more normal if the priest would have discarded them there after all the crooks they'd encountered. But the way he looked Al's new companion made him uncomfortable. If he would have known him, surely he would've said something. In all this day was getting on his nerves quickly.

One of the men opened the door for them as Al carried him inside. Edward looking them over discretely before going to enter, but one extended an arm.

"This is solely for the third party you carry. Your rooms will be right down the hall."

Al set him down gently on the single bed within the room, listening to his brother insist that they needed to all be together. He understood his brothers untrusting nature, but there was something about this person that peeked interest. Maybe he simply felt bad for him.

"I'll come check on you later," he said, stepping away and out of the room, interrupting their bickering.

"Come on brother. We'll be right there. It isn't that far."

Hoisting Edward up and forcing him to come. He squirmed, kicked and hollared, trying to pry himself out and stand ground in there before someone got hurt. But it proved to be no avail.

Alphonse kicked the door closed behind them and set him down. Edward heaving a hard breath, chest still hurt from that hard landing he was dealt with earlier.

"Can't you behave?"

"No. Somethings going on here and I'm gunna get to the bottom of it the second everyone's asleep. As for you, stop being so trusting. That guy assaulted me earlier if you do recall!," he snapped, turning on his heels and storming off to the nearby bed.

_I don't like that priest. Or this place really, it's too strange. _

oo

She walked down the halls in return from the delivery, still rubbing her wrist from a vice grip they were held in while also dusting off the dirt from the dried up mud.

Rose hadn't been given a chance to freshen up since or change clothes. Rather she was awfully filthy going about in nearby rags.

"Ah Rose my dear, I'm so glad to see you up and about nowadays drawn out from your sadness," the priest called out from behind her, meeting her in the hallway.

She turned offering a small smile on her face.

"Yes sunlight has done me well. Forgive me for my informal appearance father, I am off to clean myself now after getting into trouble alone the way."

He grinned, "I must add you have a guest in your room since you had taken longer to get here. I'm sure you don't mind, he is ill and I need you to care for him."

She gaped at him. _H-He? _

"Don't be shy my dear, now go on. He's in need of assistance."

Rose hesitantly nodded, turning to go back to her destination.

Behind her, Cornello smiled deviously. Hoping more than anything his assumption on their guest was right, and if he was what he thought, then he'd kill her swiftly to rid him of her pesky self.

She took a deep breath upon reaching her door. Inside she was rather annoyed that they would give her room up so casually. After all, she was only a few days late and didn't feel that would excuse it. But on the other hand, it was God's work and she was being selfish.

Slowly, she opened the door. Gasping with a hand to cover her mouth less not to make much further noise at the sight of him in her bed. The assailant from days before who brought terror into her. Part of her wanted to run away, but on the other not wanting to bother the father in case this person was dangerous.

She stepped inside, quiet as a mouse to close the door behind her. Eyes never leaving his sleeping form.

_Oh dear.. Please do not wakeup.. _

She approached her dressers, trying to open the first one gently not to make noise. Pulling out her extra white dress and undergarments. Then steadily making her way over to the bathroom.

She placed the clothes down and looked at him over her shoulder. Still sound asleep.

_Maybe he won't wakeup at all.. _

Closing the door and locking it, she drew a bath. Setting herself down after undoing her clothing and sliding into the tub. Already scrubbing off the grim and dirt from her smooth skin.

She pouted. It was all his fault anyways for making her so dirty after offering help. Throwing her down into the mud and bruising her wrist, the marks still clear as day. The look he gave her was one that she'd never forget. Should she run to the father and cry that he was a demon? After all, purple slited eyes were not human. Yes, that's exactly what she'd do.

Running soap through her hair then rinsing, she finished. Hurrying up to get dressed and go tell the father her worries before this man killed her or someone else.

Clasping the front closed, she yanked the door open and stepped out confidently. Glaring at him for a second before running up to the exit.

".. Mom..? W-Why…," she heard, a very weak and faint whisper, stopping her in her tracks.

Rose turned and looked back at him, his sleeping self scowling in discomfort. Sweat along the side of his face, hair strands sticking to it.

Her eyes softened. Possibly regretting her decision, but deciding to stay.

She quietly walked up to him, placing the back of her hand in his forehead and catching the heat it gave off immensely, noting that a fever was present. Clearly he wasn't in the right state of mind when he had attacked, maybe he was sick. But also not explaining What he was. It was no matter right now. She was no one to judge, and give verdict after he'd wake.

So she went back to the bathroom to retrieve a towel ran under cool water before returning to place it on him. Very gently not to waken. He grimaced, trying to turn away from her.

Drawing a chair up to the side of the bed, she took her place by it. Sitting down and laying her head on her arms folded under her chin, observing him.

Whoever he was, his appearance sure was strange. Yes she'd seen many men with long hair, but none so wild and unkept, longer than a woman's in such a dark color. His pale skin obviously natural.

It was too much to ponder right now, not having rested since her departure and taking much longer than normal.

So she yawned loudly, closing her very heavy eyes to just rest for a second. Trying to fight back the sleep that was winning.

oo

**Okay so I haven't seen brotherhood in a minute now. I do remember the main plot completely but other little details are fuzzy, so please don't snap if I get some things wrong lol **


End file.
